Things Change
by Flame-LAPTOPWORKS
Summary: What if Cinderpelt, when she died, was given the chance to rewind time, and did so? Follow as Cinderpaw goes through this new course in her new life. What changes? What is the same? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know, so many stories, so little time. But, you see, when I have story ideas, I have to write them down. Then things lead to one another, and I write and post a new story. I hope no one is against it :P**

* * *

Cinderpelt watched everyone from above, eyes slightly closed. She had just gave her life to protecting a queen in labor. That was a nice thought to leave on, huh? Her gray fur ruffled as she watched everyone huddle around her still body. Shock went through her when a tail rested on her shoulder. She whipped around and spotted the familiar flat-faced medicine cat, Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang... are you here to take me away?" The gray female asked, standing up. She had been awaiting this day, actually. She felt it coming, and it was sort of a relief when she died.

"Not unless you want to. But StarClan has decided to give you a decision. Two, actually." The old medicine cat rumbled. Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes in wonder. Why her? How was she special? "You can either be reborn into that gray kitten right there," she pointed to one of Sorreltail's crying kits.

Cinderpelt nearly jumped the gun and said yes to that, but she stepped back and let the elder one continue. "Or you can change your past." What? Change the past...?

"Can you explain more?" The twisted leg of the younger medicine cat tingled.

"You can go back in time to any point you want, as long as you were alive at that moment." Yellowfang started. "And you can try to change something. But you have only one chance." Cinderpelt nodded eagerly, lips pulled into a thin line.

"I want to go back in time. Please!" She slipped in the manner word, quickly getting on her paws.

"Are y-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Cinderpelt growled quickly, anticipation radiating through her. Yellowfang chuckled and walked towards her. She placed a paw on the younger one's foreheadand murmured several incoherent words.

Cinderpelt first felt lighter, like she was on a cloud. Then it began to hurt, like suffocating under ground. She closed her eyes in the pain. But once all of it seeped away, she opened her eyes and found herself in the old forest.

Her light blue eyes scanned her body, finding it was still crippled and starry. Nodding, she hid in a bush, assuming that they could still hear her and see her. She watched the entrance of the camp for a bit before watching a small gray apprentice emerge and sneak away. A giggle left her and her younger self's maws.

Yellowfang knew exactly what she wanted.

She followed the apprentice slowly and steddily, allowing her to do her thing. She scented Tigerstar, or, rather, Tigerclaw at this time, nearby along with another warrior. The apprentice did too. A grin spread on the little one's face and she snuck closer. Closer, and closer, when finally, she was at the thunderpath.

Cinderpelt made her move. She ran out of the bush she was hiding in and towards the she-cat. "Move!" The older shouted. "Or you'll get hurt!" The younger one narrowed her eyes, but obeyed, obviously seeing the stars from her pelt. Just then, a very large monster drove by, two mouse lengths behind the younger.

"Ahh!" The younger screamed, as if she was hit. Cinderpelt smiled with glee.

"Calm, little one. You are not hurt." Cinderpelt mewed.

"Who are you?" The younger squeaked, in a bit of shock.

"I'm you, from the future. But because you moved, that future no longer exsists, and neither do I." Cinderpelt leaned forward and touched her nose to the younger she-cat's. "Listen to your heart, okay?" The starry figure of the cat got fainter and fainter before she just poofed, and was no longer there. A ginger shape sped out of the bushes and towards the shocked apprentice.

"Cinderpaw! Are you okay?" He asked. The young apprentice looked up and nodded quickly. She started to think what might've happened in the other future. Well, whatever happened, she didn't want it. She pressed her muzzle into her mentor's chest fur.

"I'm scared, Fireheart." She murmured. A orange tail wrapped around her.

"Its okay, Cinderpaw. I'm here."

* * *

**Everyone like the Fire x Cinder? Yes, yes? Good! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems like some of you liked the first one... good enough for me!**

**And before I get anybody saying 'Oh, that didn't happen' or 'This didn't happen', I haven't read this arc in three years. I want to read it again, but I am in eighth grade now, going into high school. I just don't have the time or attention span to reread a book for a fanfiction.**

**Hope y'all understand.**

* * *

It has been days since she was almost ran over by the monster. Shock still coursed through her body when she thought of it. But, she had to keep her mind off of it for now. Now was the time she would practice her hunting and fighting. Hunting first.

Cinderpaw scented the air, aware of the ginger tom watching closely. She was on a small assessment, after all. She ignored it and began to follow a mouse. It was nearby, scraping up nuts and berries from the roots of bushes. She slowly lowered herself, took a few steps forward, and launched. She found herself on top of a half dead mouse, nipping its throat to put it out of misery.

Smiling at her catch, the apprentice buried it and scented for more. By the end of her assessment, she had two mice and a sloppily caught robin. Fireheart left his hiding place, a smile on his face.

"Great job, Cinderpaw. Now all we need to work on is your stance and how you catch flying prey." He praised her, making her feel the butterflies in her stomach. She beamed.

"Okay!" The she-cat squeaked, picking up her robin. Her mentor snatched up her mice and laughed, making her laugh as well.

The two walked slowly back to camp in a comfortable silence, placing her fresh-killed prey on the pile. He dipped his head to her and walked off. She turned around and went to her den as well, a big grin on her face. Her brother noticed first.

"Awe, does little Cindy have a crush?" Thornpaw taunted jokingly, sitting down. "And on the very tom who saved her, too!" Yep, that was the lie she and Fireheart told everyone. That he had saved her. But both knew it was a StarClan cat, and one knew it was her alternate future self.

"Oh shut up." She lashed her tail across his face, giggling. Brightpaw and Brackenpaw were also sitting a little away from her, laughing a bit.

Sighing, she sat down beside her brother. He continued to speak.

"You do know hes falling for Sandstorm, right?" He asked. She nodded sadly. Brightpaw pitched in, not wanting to see her sibling so sad.

"I don't even know why, though. She's mean to everyone just because her ceremony was late." The ginger and white female mewed. It lifted her spirits a bit.

"Plus, its just a crush. It could blow over in a matter of days..." Brackenpaw murmured, smiling still.

Thornpaw glared at everyone. It seemed that he, of all of his siblings, didn't like the idea of his gray-furred sister fawning over someone. And that someone was walking over.

"Hey Cinderpaw, and siblings." He had on a warm smile, tail flicking. "Hey, Thornpaw and Brightpaw, Mousefur and Whitestorm are waiting for you. Its your two's halfway assessment. And Brackenpaw, Graystripe wants you. Hes thinking about battle training today."

The three apprentices nodded and walked off to their respective mentors. This left the gray she-cat and her ginger mentor.

"Are we doing any more today?" She asked.

"Yes, we're going on the night patrol with Graystripe and Brackenpaw." He mewed. But for some reason, in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked, whispering as well.

"Because after the patrol, we're taking you two to see something." Fireheart stood up tall, grinning. "I think you'll like it!" His voice had left whispering, and was full blown talking.

"I sure hope so." She nodded nervously, turning and walking into her den. She layed in her nest and closed her eyes, trying to take a nap but also figure out what her mentor was speaking of.

xxxxxxxxx

It was nighttime. The moon was just beginning to rise, but everyone in camp was sleeping. Well, except a select few cats. Like the four going on the trip, and a few warriors guarding camp.

"Lets go, Cinderpaw!" Fireheart called in a loud whisper.

She let out a yawn. "I'm coming... I'm coming..." the soft-furred apprentice mewed sluggishly.

"Cinderpaw, if you're tired, then you don't have to come. Maybe your body isn't ready for this kind of strain." Fireheart worried.

"Oh, no! I'm fine! I just... uh... am a bit tired." She squeaked. There was no way she would wimp out of her first real journey. Cinderpaw looked over at her brother, who seemed to be up and alert. At least more than her. She was basically asleep on her paws.

"If you say so... lets go." Fireheart turned to Graystripe and flicked his tail. The gray warrior nodded and allowed his ginger furred friend lead the way. The two apprentices followed quickly.

They all patroled the border, taking their sweet time. The guys of the group even stopped to place their scent, which made Cinderpaw a bit uncomfortable. Finally, their patrol finished, and Fireheart looked at the apprentices.

"You two ready? From this point on, we're running. We have to if we wanna see him by moon high." The siblings looked at each other, then nodded to their mentors. With that, Graystripe off. Instinctively, Brackenpaw followed.

Fireheart watched his apprentice then took off after the other two. Cinderpaw squeaked and stumbled after them, finding it hard to catch the right rhythm of running. Soon she found herself pumping her legs flawlessly, catching up to the others quickly. She let out a careless yowl, loving how the breeze was pressing against her fur. Running was just so... fun.

Suddenly, they stopped. A large red building loomed in front of them. Two cats sat down in front, eyes staring out. She could only make out the white of a skinny tail tip. The tom then smiled a toothy smile and launched out at Firestar, laughing. His friend strolled out slowly, wrapping his tail around himself.

Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw stood their, dumbfounded. Fireheart shook off the cat and smiled.

"Apprentices, this is Ravenpaw and Barley. They're good friends with Graystripe and I."


End file.
